Nigel Barnaby
'Nigel Barnaby '''is a teenage boy from England. He is one of the Human Garde who teleported to the Niagara Falls Loralite Stone, and one of the Patience Creek survivors. He is also a student at the HGA. Appearance & Character He is described to be pockmarked, grubby, and lanky. His hair is a bleached-blond Mohawk with stubble. Six describes his outfit as a "long-retired punk rocker" outfit. He acts very confident of himself. Six even goes so far as to describe him as "the essence of confidence" in his YouTube video. He sees himself as the perfect soldier. But as soon as he experiences the death of his fellow LANEs, he is greatly disturbed. Like all Patience Creek survivors, Nigel was prescribed anti-anxiety medication. In spite of all this, however, Nigel swears that changing the world is what he wanted to do, even with the possibility of losing people he cares about. Legacies * '''Telekinesis -' Like all Garde, and LANEs, Nigel can move objects with his mind. * 'Sonic Manipulation '- Nigel can control, emit, and cancel out frequencies of sound, presumably either with his mind or voice. Book Biographies The Fate of Ten He first appears in the vision hosted by Ella, with the help of Legacy, that brought together the minds of all Garde and LANEs. Nigel was really gung-ho about joining the intergalactic war between the two extraterrestrial species. He asks how to get to America to join the battle with the Garde, having Ella reveal the short-lived secret of the Loralite stones decorated around Earth that wield the power to instantly transport anyone from stone to another. He's given instructions to travel from the one in Stonehenge to Niagara Falls. United as One He narrates a video of him and his three other LANE companions at Niagara Falls, telling how they had all met, and asking "John Smith and super-friends" to pick them up. Mogadorians had tried to capture him and his group, but they brought three Mog Skimmers down before being picked up by Lexa, Sam Goode, Number Six, and Ella. He tries to smoke a cigarette on the way back. Six notices how anxious and scared and generally unprepared the kids are. When Phiri Dun-Ra takes John Smith back to the base, Nigel tries to fight her. He fails and is shocked by the deaths of Bertrand and Fleur. Ran helps him away. He is shown to be shaken up along with Ran, and Daniela Morales is ordered to protect them. Trivia * Nigel is one of the first Human Garde to rally a contingent of his own kind together. ** Ironically, "Rally" was his surname before it was changed to "Barnaby" in Generation One. * He is one of the first characters in either series to be hinted as LGBTQ, as he mentions the boys at Pepperpont wanting to "experiment" with him, and Nigel half-joking with Caleb when he brings him to a popular coitus spot in the dorms at the Human Garde Academy. * He is later confirmed to be gay by Caleb Crane in Fugitive Six. * Nigel was prescribed anti-depressant medication after the Patience Creek Massacre, along with Ran Takeda. ** However, like Ran, Nigel refuses to take the medication. ** He presumably experiences occasional thoughts of self-harm and suicide, strongly implied when Einar manipulates his emotions and tries to make Nigel drown himself in a frozen lake. * Nigel is best friends with Kopano Okeke, and is part of the Fugitive Six along with him, a contingent of Human Garde that ventured away from camp and endured Harvester attacks and fought Blackstone mercenaries against the Foundation, currently being trained by Professor Nine. Category:Characters Category:United As One Category:Human Category:The Fate of Ten Category:LANEs Category:Human Garde Category:Main Series Narrator Category:Reborn